


[Podfic of] Raiders of the Seven Systems

by Podcath



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[3:00:22] LtLJ's Summary: John Sheppard leads a crew of Athosian space pirates in the Pegasus Galaxy. They rescue Earth refugees Rodney McKay and Sam Carter, but then things get complicated. (Recorded for Podbang 2009)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Raiders of the Seven Systems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raiders of the Seven Systems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



**Title:** [Raiders of the Seven Systems](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7327)  
**Author:** [LtLj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** SGA  
**Length:** 3:00:22  
**Cover:** Cath  
**Beta & Editing:** Jinjur  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?5bbzk4e6gb64bok) (100.9 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?gibmssxjxrz1bjv) (106.2 MB)  



End file.
